Living with Will Herondale
by BooksAreLife12345
Summary: Tessa Gray is an orphan and a bookworm from Wales. After her brother and parents get murdered she moves to Lodon with Cecily Herondale, her best friend, to live with her Aunt. A couple years later her Aunt dies. Then some boys move into their house. She wants to get revenge on them but can she do it without falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello! This is my new TID FanFic! I have recently read TID and I am helplessly and irrevocably in love with Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs. You know what I mean? Bcause there's Will that's all sexy and hot and then there's Jem who's sweet and caring...*sigh* this is an all human FanFic in modern times. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TID or any other book, I own nothing at all. Except for the plot.**_

_**T.P.O.V.**_

I live with Cecily Herondale, my best friend. We moved to London 3 years ago when we were 14. We live by ourselves because I had to get away from Wales. That was were my parents and brother died. I only saved myself by being out with my friends at that time. It was horrible to come home and find my parents and brother lying on the floor of our kitchen, surrounded by a pool of blood. I called the ambulance and police but they were beyond any help. That's how I found myself a week later dressed in black, standing outside 3 wooden coffins. And that was when I decided that I can't stay in Wales anymore. I told my friends but they wouldn't let me move out by myself. So I called my auntie in London to ask her if me and Cecily could live with her. The next week we flew to London. We still saw our old friends from time to time.

I was always a bookworm but I did go out. And now, apparently I hardly come out at all. They were all worried about me but I just said I'm fine. It got even worse after my Aunt died. I just had to get out of this world and so I read maniacally. So now it's only me and Cecy against the world.

"Oh Tessssaaaaa! We have to talk!" I hear Cecily call out. I sigh and walk to the living room. Cecy is watching tv. I sit down beside her.

"Yes?"

"We have a major problem. Ella, you know my older sister, got married and Will doesn't want to live with our parents and he can't live with Ella since she's married." I furrow my eyebrows.

"And?"

"Well... Since he hasn't got where to live in Wales he has to come and live with us here in London."

"Oh no! That probably means the rest is coming here as well..." I sigh.

"You know Jem and Gideon aren't bad! It's only Gabriel and Will that are terrible. But you know we have a lot of spare rooms so there is space for them. I'm sorry but I already told them they could come and...erm...they may or may not be coming here on Saturday...Please don't kill me!" oh no! Come on having 4 boys in the same house as us is like a nightmare, especially since there's the arrogant Will Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood. And when they're put together its like World War 3 might start.

"Fine Cecy. But I'm only doing this for you and do not expect me to even come out of my room much. Me and Will may have been friends but he is just infuriating now. And don't even get me started on Gabriel! I miss Jem though. And I think Sophie would be perfect for Gideon." she nods at the last part.

"Okay I just wish you went back to how you were before you know..."

"Cecy both of us know that it's not possible." she nods sadly and I feel a bit bad. I get up and go back to my bedroom. I am rereading A Tale of Two Cities. My favourite book ever. Slowly I feel myself drifting away...

_**Saturday**_

Today is the terrible day when 4 boys are joining us. I seriously don't mind Jem and Gideon, it's only Will and Gabriel. We cleaned out the spare rooms yesterday.

I hear someone unlocking the door._ Great. Cecily is back from the airport with the boys._ I come out of my bedroom to meet them. I see a silver head first.

"JEM!" I shout as I see him. I quickly run over to him and give him a huge hug. He hugs me back and whispers into my ear, "I've missed you so much, Tessa. Did you miss me?" I quickly respond, "I missed you the most, Jem." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then go greet Gideon. I give him a quick hug. I will never hug either Will or Gabriel so I just nod at them. Will has changed a lot since the last time I saw him. Like in a good way. I would be lying if I said I didn't find him even a little bit attractive. Raven black hair and blue eyes. And a hell of a jaw line. And Gabriel looks well as well, Sandy blonde hair and green eyes, all sharp angles but still good looking.

"Cool that you guys are here, but I'm gonna go back to my room now." I hug Jem and Gideon again and then walk back to my room. I sit down on the bed and get my book from my bedside table. Someone very annoying knock on my door then.

"Come in!" I yell. The very annoying someone walks into the room. I roll my eyes. Why am I not surprised?

"What do you want Will?" I huff. He smirks that annoying little smirk of his and opens his arms wide.

"Aren't you going to give me a welcome hug?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Well if you aren't going to come over here then I'm going to come over to you!" he laughs and runs towards me. I scream when he reaches me. He lifts me off the bed and gives me a bear hug.

"Will...Let...me...go...I...can't...breathe..." I gasp out. He loosens his grip on me but doesn't let me go so I'm left with my feet dangling in the air.

"Aren't you at least a little bit happy to see me Tess? After all we were the very best of friends."

"No I'm not happy in the least. And we were not the best of friends! It was always me and Cecy that were the best of friends and you just always butted in. And LET ME GO OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER CAME TO LONDON." I yell at him. At last, he lets me go and winks before walking out the door. I throw my pillow at the door and yell, "I HATE YOU WILLIAM HERONDALE." and all I get in response is muffled laughing. I sigh and just lay down on my bed. _I will get back at you William Herondale. Don't you worry, you will regret coming here. _Ad that's the last thoughts before I fall asleep.

_**So I hope you liked this and if it gets positive feedback I will write another chapter! So do you think this should be a Wessa or Jessa FanFic? R&R!**_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello I'm really eager to write this story because I just love writing and it is agreed it will be a Wessa FanFic. But I don't want to hurt Jem because I love him too so PM me or write in the review names and how the girl should look and we'll make Jem a girlfriend. How does that sound? Ok I'll stop rambling now and I'll get to the story. Oh wait. Nope, I need to clarify something. Ok so if you are wondering how the hell do they all fit into the house? Well, Cecily's and Tessa's room is up in the attic. Then there are 4 rooms on the 1st floor so that's the boys rooms and then on the ground floor there is the kitchen, living room and bathroom. okay that's it lets get to the story now,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID, I just make them hate and then love each other.**_

"I hate your brother Cecily. Tell him to never come into our room again. I am not talking to him," I say.

"You know as well as me that he won't listen to that," Cecily replies. Oh come on how annoying can he be?

"Right. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." I say as I walk down the 2 sets of stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see Jem and Gideon are already there.

"Hi Jem, Hi Gideon," I say while taking out some cereal.

"Hi Tessa, did you sleep well?" I nod while sitting down at the table

"Yeah. I did. How about you?" I ask. "Oh yeah I slept well," he replies. I nod again and go to take a shower.

When I come out I realize I didn't take any clothes with me. "Shit," I mutter. I wrap a towel over my body and another one over my hair. I sigh. Really? I'm going to walk half naked through a house full of boys? "Cecy?" I shout. The voice that replies is definetely not Cecy, "Cecy is out, shopping." oh no. Nope. I was hoping that maybe Cecily will bring me clothes but apparently she's out. I unlock the door and peep through. Ok nobody is here. I walk up the stairs and I'm just crossing when one of the doors open. No. No. No. No. It's Will! I scream.

"Well this is a nice view to come out to. But maybe you could drop those towels?" I come over to him and slap him. "In your dreams, Gwilym." I mutter to him and I run up the stairs. That little bastard! How dare he say that?! Then Cecily comes in.

"Jesus Christ Cecily! Where were you?!" I ask.

"I just went to the shops. What happened?" she inquires.

"Well, I went to shower and I forgot to take clothes so I wrapped myself in towels. And then I had the unfortunate meeting with your brother and he asked me to **take the towels off!**" I reply, angrily. I frown. William Herondale will regret it.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she cries out.

"Oh don't worry, I have a perfect revenge planned," I mutter with a mischievous smile.

_**Revenge time**_

I hide in the closet in front of the bathroom. This will be very fun.

"TESSA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I snicker. Will runs out of the bathroom dripping wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I jump out of the closet and snap a picture of him and send it to Cecily and basically everyone in my contacts. Hahaha his hair is bright, glittery pink! And he is fuming. He quickly takes my phone but it's too late. I laugh as he stands there fuming. He shoves the phone back into my hand and starts backing away into the bathroom but not before I say "Maybe you could drop that towel" I snicker. He sends me a glare before closing the door.

Cecily comes running down the stairs, laughing her head off, "Good one, Tessa! Did you send it to everyone?" I nod. Then Will comes out of the bathroom, now in clothes,"Glad, that I amuse you ladies. But please do tell me that this will wash off?" I laugh nervously at that.

"Well..." he glares at me, "it probably will after...maybe...a month? But you know they say revenge is sweet."

He comes up very close to me, and its rather unnerving being in such a close proximity to a boy. "Revenge is sweet, but my revenge will be even sweeter." he whispers in my ear, his lips brushing my ear. I feel my face flushing, when he stays that close to me. He looks at my face and then whispers in my ear again, "your blush is adorable. Please do it more often." and I flush even more. Then I hear someone clear their throat awkwardly and I remember that Cecily is still there,"You know, this may be cute but just admit that you have it so bad for each other already!" I flush even more, if that's even possible, and push Will away. Cecily sighs and walks over to us. She pushes me flush against Will and grabs his hand and puts it on the small of my back. I can feel his breath on my face and I'm surprised to see that his breathing got shallow. I see this as encouragement and I place a kiss on his cheek and with my lips on his cheek I say," bring it on. But I'll always get back at you." and with that I pull away and smile. Then I notice that Cecily is standing right beside us and she's looking at us and making kissy noises. I slap her arm playfully and then run up the stairs. I collapse on my bed and then I hear the door opening again. I turn onto my back and see that it's only Cecily.

"I hate you! We do not have it bad for each other!" and she only chuckles in reply.

"Would you believe that Will just said the same thing to me?" I groan and throw a pillow at her. And then she starts the very childish rhyme, "Will and Tessa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," while skipping around the room. And then she starts singing louder and louder so I tackle her to the ground and jab my fingers into her sides.

"Take that back right now. Or I will not stop this!" I say while still tickling her. She's squirming under me and going red in the face and then she finally stutters out, "Fine, FINE I TAKE IT BACK NOW STOP. PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP THIS TORTURE OMG STOOOOOP!" She yells at me. Then I get off her and go to read the rest of A Tale of Two Cities. I hear her mutter afterwards,"I still think you have it bad for each other," but unfortunately for her I heard that and throw a pillow at her. _Now I just have to wait for Will's revenge._

_**Well I updated again today because I had this idea and I'm not very social at family gatherings so instead I wrote this chapter. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! R&R. And does anyone else notice the Wessa fluff? I love reading fluff and writing fluff.**_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello so let me rant a bit. So ok on the 26th of December I climbed a mountain. Yes I did and my legs are a bit sore. And let me tell all you boys out there that periods are not cool. Anyway and there is snow here (which is the theme for this chapter) and we had the sleighs out today and it was so fun but freezing! This chapter is basically everything that happened to me well except the fact that I don't live with 4 boys. I am adjusting my experience to this story and maybe there will be some Wessa fluff...and maybe we will meet someone new *hint hint* and of course not all of this happened to me. Ok let's get on with the story now.**_

* * *

><p>We spent Christmas together. Nothing really happened. Well, except on boxing day.<em><strong>(AN boxing day is the 26th of December in the UK. I don't know if any other country do it as well .)**_ It started snowing on Christmas morning. And so there was snow, like a lot of it. Will suggested we go out to the countryside, where there are mountains. We didn't have any plans for that day so we agreed. It was fun climbing up all the snowy rocks. Until one time Will wanted to 'help' me. So he decided helping me get up was a good thing but was it really? Nope. Because his kind of helping was pushing my ass. I was fuming. But once we got to the top I was so excited! We could see so much of everything. But to get my revenge on Will I rubbed snow in his perfect little face. And he smiled at me and it melted my heart a bit. Then the evil little prick tripped my up so I was on my back and he sat on top of me and held my wrists up above my head. Somehow he managed to hold my wrists in one of his hands and with his other hand he took some snow and slowly rubbed it in my face.

"Oh come on guys, just admit it, you have it so bad for each other. The sexual tension is unbearable." Cecily moans in the background. I try to struggle free out of Will's grasp but to no success.

"Will get off me," I hiss at him. He only smirks and then that little sly motherfucker starts tickling me! And then thank God, Jem saves me by pulling Will off. I jump into Jem's arms and he hugs me back.

"You, James Carstairs, are a life-saver," I mumble into his chest. Then I pull away and glare at Will, who has the shit-eating grin on. I flick my hair and start walking.

"You guys coming or do you plan on staying up here," I shout over my shoulder. Eventually they start walking after me.

I'm so happy that we're finally home. Hot shower here I come! But this time I'm taking my clothes. I am not risking it again. I go upstairs and get my pyjamas and then go shower. I strip of my clothes and shove them in the laundry basket. I turn on the water and wait for it to turn hot. Finally it gets hot and I go in and nearly immediately run back out. There is a freaking huge tarantula in the shower! _**(A/N this actually happened to my sister) **_I scream and quickly wrap a towel around myself. And I bolt out the bathroom door. I run to the kitchen, and soon I realize what a big mistake I made. All the boys are there.

"OMG guys there is this huge spider in the shower! Somebody get it out!" I squeal. I feel very self-conscious now that literally everyone is staring at me.

"It sure does seem you're trying to get my attention, Tess. It's the second time I see you in only a towel," Will chuckles.

"Oh shut up, I just need someone to get that spider out of there. I am going no where near that bathroom until that spider is out of there." Thank God there are people like Jem living here. And by that I mean I am very thankful that Jem is living here. Jem, the saint, gets up and starts walking to the door, once he reaches me I grab his arm.

"Thank you, Jem," I mumble to him and give him a quick hug. He smiles at me and then goes to get rid of the spider.

"How come Jem gets a hug when you're half naked and I don't?" Will asks while moving towards me. I immediately start backing away.

"Don't even think about it, Will. Go away. NO DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER TO ME YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream at him as he begins to chase me around the kitchen. Unfortunately for me, it's very hard to run while holding onto a towel. He comes right behind me and puts his arms around my waist,caging me in his embrace. He turns me around so my chest is flush against his and he has a view of my bosoms.

"Stop staring at my boobs, you perv," I say while pushing him away.

* * *

><p><strong>W.P.O.V. (Yey! Everybody is wondering what is going on in his pretty little head)<strong>

I'm just making some tea, when I hear screaming. Then Tessa comes running into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around her body, like a burrito. She's screaming something about a spider but I'm not really listening because I'm too busy staring at her. She looks so beautiful, as always. Her face flushed and grey eyes wide with terror. Her hair is dripping wet but she still manages to look beautiful. Ok no I need to stop with these thoughts. I can't be with her. She is way out of my league. And she hates my guts. When I first moved in I didn't recognise her at all. Tessa Gray moved out when she was 14 and pretty. But puberty hit her, hard and she just looks so different.

Then I see her hugging Jem and I WOUOD be lying if I said I'm not even a bit jealous. So I say the first thing that comes to my mind,"How come Jem gets a hug when you're half naked and I don't?" and then I start moving towards her. Her eyes widen even more and she starts backing away from me.

"Don't even think about it, Will. Go away. NO DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER TO ME YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" She screams at me. But it's too late, I'm already chasing her. I want that hug. She actually thinks she can get away from me, how cute. I wrap my arms around her waist and then turn her around so she's facing me. Bad idea, her chest gets squished against mine and it just feels so good. But it just distracts me. So I'm staring at her boobs because they just look so perfect against my chest. She breaks me out of my reverie by saying, "Stop staring at my boobs, you perv," and she tries to push me away but nope. I caught her and she isn't getting away from me anytime soon. I quickly pull her flush against me again I lean in so that my mouth is beside her ear and I mumble ,"If you want to get away, you have to give me a hug first." she hesitates but then wraps her hands around my neck but all too soon she lets go and grabs her towel. I let her go just as Jem comes back in with something black and hairy in a glass. Tessa jumps behind me as Jem walks past us and let's the spider out the window. How am I supposed to forget about the brown haired beauty that is scared of spiders? Out of nowhere Cecily appears at my side and she quietly mutter into my ear, "I know that you're in love with Tessa. I can see the way you look at her." I frown at her and reply," Don't be stupid Cecy. There is nothing between me and Tessa." she looks at me and scowls and then I hear her mutter under her breath,"But there could be." now I notice that Tessa isn't in the room anymore. That gray eyed girl will definetely visit my dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>T.P.O.V.<strong>

Once Jem comes back from the bathroom I quickly shout a thanks and then I run back upstairs and lock myself into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and step in. I rub off all the grime of the day and then I go into deep thought mode. Unfortunately somebody knocks on the door bringing me out of my reverie. "Hurry up, Tess. Everyone else wants to take a shower as well. Unless you want me to join you?" immediately I know that it's William. I sigh and then turn off the shower. I quickly dry myself off and put on my comfy pyjamas. I brush my teeth and brush my hair and then I walk out. I go to the kitchen and tell everyone goodnight. Then I go up the stairs and I climb into my bed. Soon after Cecily comes in and she goes to bed as well.

"Goodnight, Cecy," I whisper to her. "Goodnight, Tessa," she whispers back. Soon after that I fall asleep. I dream of a blue eyed someone that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

I wake up quite late. When I glance at my alarm clock I see its already 10:30. I get up and look over at Cecily's bed. Looks like she's already woken up and is downstairs. I rub my eyes and then walk down the 2 flights of stairs. I walk past the living room and I see someone in there. I walk in there and gasp. Cecily is sitting on Gabriel's lap and kissing him! They seem to hear my gasp and they quickly break apart.

"By the Angel, Tessa you cannot tell Will! Please promise me you won't tell him!" Cecily pleads.I smile at her and reply," It's fine, I won't tell him. But I think this is totally cute! I totally ship Gecily!" she looks at me like I'm an alien and I have to remind myself that not everyone is in fandoms. "Just forget I said that last part," I say and Cecily nods. Gabriel is quiet the whole time and he looks a bit scared. I give them a smile and then walk out and into the kitchen. I start making scrambled eggs for everyone and when they're done I shout as loud as I can," BREAKFAST IS READY, YOU LAZY BITCHES." 2 seconds later the boys are running into the kitchen like a pack of hungry wolves. I roll my eyes at them as I serve out the food. Moments later Cecily comes in. We sit around the table eating and suddenly Gideon, of all people, speaks up,"Guys, since there's snow I think we should like get the sleighs out." Everyone nods in agreement so I speak up,"I'll call Sophie." and then I get up and go to find my phone. When I finally locate where it is I type out Sophie's phone number. She picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hi, Soph. We're taking the sleighs out today and I was wondering, maybe you want to come over. And by the way dress nicely, this dude Gideon lives with us. I think he is totally perfect for you."

"Ummm, okay? I'll be over in half an hour. Bye, Tessa." and the line goes dead. I walk back into the kitchen And everyone looks up and I just say,"Sophie will be joining us today." and everyone nods.

Precisely half an hour later someone knocks on the door. Gideon went to open it after I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Umm, hello?" I hear Sophie say," I'm Sophie, Tessa's and Cecily's friend." then I jump out of the kitchen and say,"Dear, Dear Sophie. You're not our friend. You're our best friend." I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"Sophie this is Gideon, Gideon this is Sophie." then I lead Sophie over to the kitchen and introduce her to everyone. Some time later, somebody goes to get the sleighs and then we get in the car and drive to the countryside again. It's a seven seater so thankfully we all fit in. I make Sophie and Gideon sit in the very back together. I'm sitting in between Will and Jem. Gabriel is driving and Cecily is sitting in the passenger side. I'm listening in on Gideon's and Sophie's And I hear Gideon calling her pretty. It is true, Sophie is very pretty with her brown hair and hazel eyes. But there's a scar going down from her temple to her lip, which doesn't make her any less pretty but she is still very self conscious about it. She told me it was her ex-boyfriend that did it to her. She tried to break up with him and he didn't take it too well. He took out a knife and cut her face and said,"If I can't have you, I'll make sure no one else can." she had to go to therapy for quite a while but she is better now. She just doesn't trust pretty boys anymore. But I'm sure she will open up to Gideon, he's such a sweet guy. Unlike his brother Gabriel.

An hour later we arrive and get out of the car. Sophie and Gideon are still talking and so is Jem and Will and so is Gabriel and Cecily. Oh the joys of being the third wheel. Suddenly I have a very good plan.

"Okay guys. LISTEN UP. Before we start going down the hill we will have a snowball fight. We're making it into girls against boys. But since there are only 3 girls we have to find one other girl to play with us. Me, Soph and Cecy are going now to find a girl. You boys stay here." and with that we go off to find a girl. We see this girl sitting by herself so we walk over to her. She's very pretty. She has long, curly black hair, green eyes and she's nicely tanned. She's pretty tall and has curves. Her eyes are the same shape as Jem's, so I suppose she is from Asian descent. We walk up to her and say hello.

"Hi," she says back," My name is Calypso Thorne."

"I'm Tessa Gray," I say then point over to Cecily,"That's Cecily Herondale," then I point over to Sophie," and that's Sophie Collins. We were wondering if you want to join us for a snowball fight. Our numbers were uneven. It's against those boys over there," I say pointing over to the boys, who look bored. Calypso then looks over at us and nods her head. I smile and then we make our way towards the boys.

"Boys we got girl for our side." I say.

"Hi, I'm Calypso Thorne," she introduces herself and then the boys introduce themself. I see Jem looking at her and I walk over to him.

"I can tell you think she's pretty. After the snowball fight maybe you shoukd go and talk to her," I whisper to Jem. He looks at me and smiles," Sure, Tessa. Whatever you say." then we divide ourselves and start throwing snowballs. I can proudly say we won this fight. Then once it was over I saw Jem walk over to Calypso and start talking to her. I gather the girls and whisper to them," Awwww look at them. They look so adorable together. I ship this." the girls smile and nod. Then we get the sleighs out of the car and go down the hill a few times. But soon we're all soaked so we go back to the car. I see Jem and Calypso exchange numbers and then Jem comes over to the car and sits.

"Oooooooooo Jemmy exchanged numbers with a girl! How cute, you shoukd totally ask her out," I say in a sing song voice. He smiles and then puts an arm around me and says,"Thanks Tessa. It's only because of you we got to meet her and don't worry I will ask her out." I smile and then we make our way home. I fall asleep on the way but then I wake up. I stumble into the house and go get changed into my pyjamas. Today was a good day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello humans. So do you think Jem and Calypso should date? Tell me in the reviews what you thought of this chapter. This is probably the last time I will update until next year. But seriously next year is in 2 days so don't worry I'll update soon. Happy New Year everyone! R&amp;R.<strong>_

_**Love yah.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello I have a couple of things to say. Well the official ship name for Jem and Calypso is Jalypso. Also the credit for the name Calypso Thorne goes to thedarkwhiteangel who sent me the idea. Also I hope all of you know I live for all the lovely reviews I get. You are all the reason I smile everyday. I have learnt a lesson. Never steal your siblings phone or else you will get hurt. Happy New Year everyone! Lets hope 2015 isn't as shitty as 2014. Anyway I guess I should reply to the guest reviews.**_

_**Anonymous: I got the name Calypso from thedarkwhiteangel, all the credit goes to her. Although it is also the name of the girl from Ogygia in the PJO series.**_

New Years eve comes a bit too soon. But we decide to spend it partying. We get a lot of alcohol and then we start getting ready to party. We call over Sophie and Calypso (per Jem's request). So there are 8 of us in total. We drink more than we should and I feel very intoxicated. And then it's midnight and we WOOP and cheer and wish each other a Happy New Year. Somebody circles their hands around my waist but I'm too drunk too care. _**(A/N don't drink when you are under age guys.)**_ That somebody then turns me around and starts kissing me, very passionately. I just kiss back without thinking about the consequences. Because there are 4 guys there and it could be any one of them. But I don't care and just kiss back. And then we make our way inside. Suddenly I land on a bed and the boy comes over to me and starts kissing me again. Our clothes land on the floor and I still don't know who I'm having sex with. Yeah, bad idea to drink this much.

_**Next morning (hahaha can you guys guess who Tessa had sex with? It think it's pretty obvious)**_

I wake up with a dull throbbing in my head. And its not just my head throbbing. I'm hurting down there as well. There is something warm and solid lying beside me and I snuggle in closer. And then I realize, why is there someone in my bed with me? My eyes fly open and I look down at myself. It's the worst case scenario. I'm lying naked in bed. I slowly turn around to see who I slept with. I gasp. No no no no. This can't be happening. I did not just have sex with William Herondale. I try to get up but he has an arm around me and he groans and brings me closer to him. Now, I can't say that this isn't a nice feeling. But I have to wake him up. I gently poke him in the ribs. He doesn't even budge. So I start full on tickling him. Finally he wakes up and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"Tessa? What happened? Why are we naked? Did we-?" the question is in the air and I nod. Thank God I see the wrapper from protection.

"William. How did this happen?" he shakes his head.

"Tess, I think we drank a bit too much," he says. It stings a little to know that it only happened because we were drunk. Not because he actually has feelings for me. But then I realize, he didn't even taste like alcohol.

"Will I remember enough, to know that you didn't even taste like alcohol," I say and he blushes.

"Fine. You want to know the truth?" I nod my head.

"Ok I did it because I like you. I like you very very much. Oh my God I might even be in love with you. You're beautiful and I really want you. I can't love anyone else, Because you always come to my mind and I feel guilty about it. But I wonder, do you feel the same way?" he looks at me with pleading eyes. But am I in love with him? Sure, he is beautiful but does that mean I love him? But then again the past couple of days I have been getting butterflies in my stomach when I see him. And when we were kissing it felt right.

"Will," I start and then I look up at him and see he is still looking at me only with a new emotion in his eyes and I think that emotion might be love," I think, I might be in love with you." suddenly he scoops me up and into his arms and he holds me close to him. I don't even try to struggle to try to get away because it does feel right to be in his arms. I snuggle into his chest and then look up at him.

"What does that make us?" I ask him. He smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead.

"I think that means that we're officially dating, huh?" and when he says that, people just burst into his room. (Now I realize it was his room we ended up in) And those people are: Cecily, Jem, Sophie, Gabriel, Gideon and even Calypso. Cecily is the first one to speak up," Finally brother! You see, I told you she likes you as well! Congrats!" and she shrieks and attacks us. When she is done suffocating us with her hug everyone else (except for Gabriel and Gideon) which mean the girls and Jem start whooping. The girls swarm all over me. Then Gideon steps forward and grabs Sophies hand and pulls her closer And announces," Me and Sophie are officially dating." and Sophie smiles at him. So then Gabriel grabs Cecily's hand and pulls her into his side. Will glares at him when he says,"Me and Cecily are also officially dating." well then that leaves Jem and Calypso... Jem puts his hands on her waist and pulls her into his arms. He whispers something into her ear and she nods. "Me and Calypso are also officially dating." everyone whoops and we have a massive group hug. Well me and Will are still kind of naked so we just watch. Then Will a bit awkwardly clears his throat.

"Yeah guys it's everything but you know me and Tess here, are still kind of naked so if you wouldn't mind going out?" Will says. Everyone looks a bit awkward and they walk out one by one. Then he turns to me and smiles. I smile back at him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Tess," he whispers against my mouth.

"I love you too," I reply and then he kisses me. After another round of love making we just lay down beside each other, my head on his chest and relax. I never in a thousand years would think that I would end up with William Herondale. I'm not saying it's a bad thing because it's not. Its a wonderful thing. I love him and I hope he loves me as much as I love him.

_**Well hello. This is quite a shot chapter because it's just a filler chapter but hey come on everyone gets together! And next chapter will be drama filled. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA ok I won't give away anything else.**_

_**Love yah.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello humans. Fluff at the start, drama later on. Who is ready for some dramaaaaaaa. DRAMA IN THE RELATIONSHIP. but which one? Well you gotta read on to find out. And sorry I'm not going to be able to update that much because school has started again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID, I just make drama happen to them.**_

School is going to be hell. I bet you that bitch Jessamine Lovelace will try to get my boyfriend. Me and Will have been spending much time together and he has proven that he loves me but I can't help but worry, what if he sees all the other prettier girls and leaves me? Yes, he has most of his classes with me but so is Jessamine Lovelace and her sluts. Will sleeps with me because I get nightmares. That proves that he loves me, right? I hope so anyway. Right now he is laying beside me, playing with my hair as I read.

"Will, stop playing with my hair," I say. I look over at him and see that he's doing his puppy face.

"Come on. Stop reading, pleeeaassssse?" he begs. I roll my eyes at him, the annoying little prick.

"No. Entertain yourself," I mutter. He shrugs his shoulders and then flicks himself on me so that he's straddling me. I continue reading but soon enough he plucks the book out of my hands and sets it on the bedside table. He takes my hands and holds them above my head, even though I try to struggle free. No success. He places feather light kisses on my jaw and then down my neck and to my collarbone. I shudder and he smirks.

"Wiiiillll, what are you doing?" I whine.

"I'm entertaining myself, as you asked me to," he replies. I sigh and let him continue with the kisses. Finally he gets to my mouth and teases me by placing only little kisses on the sides of my mouth. Somehow I manage to get one hand free and then the other. I wriggle out somehow and get off the bed. Now he's lying on his back so I might as well get revenge. I stroll over to the bed, then I climb on top of him. Fortunately for my plan there is a window above my bed. I move up so that he gets a view of my bosoms while I close the window. I hear his breathing hitch. Slowly I come down making sure to rub my cleavage against his chest. Then I straddle him. I pull of his shirt and then place my hand on his abs. I slowly run them up, over his chest and then arms and biceps and then I hold his arms over his head like he did to me. I plant kisses on his jaw, neck, collarbone then I go down lower to his chest and stomach, planting kisses all the way. I kiss his hip bone and he shudders. I smile and move myself back up again.

"Do you like it when I tease you?" I whisper in his ear.

"I love it," he whispers back. He's stronger than me so he easily gets out of my grip. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down, his lips collide with mine. It's a sweet kiss, loving and passionate. Then it grows more hungry and we devour each other. He grabs the bottom of my shirt.

"You my dear friend, need to get rid of this," he says while pulling my shirt off. Soon enough the rest of our clothes land on the floor. We make love and then we fall asleep but before we do I whisper,"I love you,Will." and he replies with,"I love you, Tess." Oh boy, was I wrong in believing that.

_**2 weeks later**_

I have very important news to tell Will. I can't wait to get home and tell him. Currently I'm at the store but I'll be home soon enough. I go to the car and start up the engine. I drive home and when I get there I quickly climb out of the car. I walk into the house and start going up the stairs. I hear moaning and somebody saying _Wills _name over and over again. I walk into his room to see a very naked Jessamine Lovelace with my very naked boyfriend. I gasp and they stop. Will turns around and when he sees me he looks surprised. I feel tears flowing freely.

"And I thought you really loved me. Goodbye Will," I say as I storm out of the house. I get into the car and start up the engine. I hear him calling me but I drive away as fast as I can. I go to the airport and buy a ticket to New York. I'm leaving this place. The flight is in 2 hours and I don't have anything with me so I just go through the security and then go to the bookshop. I buy a book to read, so that I'm not bored. It's The Great Expectations. Finally the plane arrives and I get up and I'm ready to go. I hear someone shouting my name but I don't turn around. I know who it is but I can't bring myself to care anymore. I walk into the airplane and soon after it starts up and we start flying. This is a new start. A new beginning.

The plane lands and I come out. Thank God my parents and auntie had a lot of money so I got a lot left over. I find a hotel and stay there. I go to bed but I can't fall asleep. I keep on thinking about _him_. How could he do that to me? After all the things that I have been through, he cheats on me. With that slut Jessamine. After what seems like hours I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**W.P.O.V (yeah now that he fucked up let's see what he was thinking.)**_

No. This is not real. How could I have went to bed with Jessamine. She seduced me, that little bitch. And now because of her I have lost Tessa. My dear, Tessa. I don't know how I could have done this to her. I did go after her to the airport but either she didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. Probably the latter. She's in New York, I know that, but it's so big I may never find her. When she walked out of that house she looked like she was falling apart. And its all my fault. I need to find her. I need her. But I don't think she still wants me or needs me. Sometime later Cecily comes home.

"William. What did you do this time? Where's Tessa?" she asks. Well she's probably going to kill me but whatever.

"That bitch, Jessamine seduced me and I had sex with her. Tessa unfortunately walked in on us and she ran to the airport. I tried to catch her but she ignored me. She flew to New York," I explain and Cecily looks like she wants to murder me.

"Gwilym, do you even know how much you fucked up?! SHE FLEW TO ANOTHER FUCKING CONTINENT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! YOU BETTER FIX THIS OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET EVER COMING HERE!" She shouts at me. I get up and get the bus to the airport. I buy a ticket to New York and soon I'm on my way to find the love of my life.

I come back about a week later. I haven't found her. I saw her one time but she ran away from me. Then I lost her in the crowd. It killed me to see her but not be able to comfort her. I get home and tell Cecily. This is it. I've lost Tessa forever.

_**Well I warned you that this chapter would be drama filled. *shrugs* it's your own fault that you didn't listen and read this. I know this is a cliffhanger and I'm leaving you hanging but it's for your own good. Please don't kill me.**_

_**Love yah.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I'm alive and none of you killed me after what I did in the last chapter. That's good I'm proud of all of you for not murdering me because to be totally honest with you guys I probably would have killed me too. Only kidding guys I'm not a murderer. So who's ready for some major Wessaness. Oh and I've also started reading The Hobbit so maybe I'll write some fanfiction for that later... Anyway let's get on with the story now!**_

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later.<strong>

I grab the phone as the terrible pain starts again.

"911, what's your emergency?" the person asks.

"I'm giving birth, I need an ambulance," I gasp out.

"What's the address?" the lady asks.

"86 Lake Road," I answer," please hurry, it hurts so bad!"

"An ambulance is on the way. Please stay on the line," the lady commands," I will give you instructions on what you have to do. Please go lay down and take deep breathes. In through your nose out through your mouth." I do as she says and it helps a little. A few moments later I hear the sirens of the ambulance. Soon the ambulance stops at my house and people rush in. They bring me into the ambulance and we're at the hospital about 10 minutes later. They rush me out of the ambulance And they get me a room. Nurses and doctors come in and they tell me to push and whatnot. I scream when a terrible pain goes through me. About 10 pushes later I hear the wail of a child. But that's not it. There's a second child coming. Twins. And another 10 pushes later there is another wail. I just gave birth. Oh my Gods. I just wish that someone was here with me... Of course Will is the father but he knows nothing about them. They never found me and hopefully never will. Then two bundles are put into my arms and I stare at the children. Love fills me when I see them. The little boy has black tufts of hair and when he opens his eyes I see that they are gold. I look at the other bundle and its a little girl. With little tufts of brown hair and blue eyes the same as her fathers. The boy will be named James after my dear best friend James Carstairs. The girl will be named Lucie after my favourite book character from my favourite book. James and Lucie Herondale. My little babies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years later.<strong>_

I watch as Lucie and James run around the back garden. I hear someone knock on the front door so I pick them up and go inside. I let them run around while I go open the door. I gasp when I see who it is. It is William Herondale. I slowly open the door and look into those blue eyes that are so alike to his daughters.

"How did you find me, William?" I ask him. He looks me up and down and I think I see him drool a bit.

"I never stopped looking for you, Tess," he answers looking into my eyes. Then something runs into my legs and u look down to see little James and Lucie staring at me.

"Who is it, mummy?" Lucie asks with a bit of a lisp. I look back up at Will and see that he's staring at the kids.

"Who are these kids, Tess? Why did they call you mummy? Did you find somebody else?" Will asks me. I sigh.

"They are none of your business," I tell Will, then I turn around to my little babies,"Go and play, okay? Mummy will join you soon," I say softly. They nod their heads and run up the stairs. I chuckle at them but then I remember that Will is still there. I turn back around to him and look into his eyes.

"Why did you come here, Will? I was totally fine without you. I got a book published and its selling nicely. I've got money, I am fine. What do you want?" I demand. He shakes his head and sighs. He leans against the door frame and looks into my eyes but it feels like he's staring into my soul.

"I found you and I came to give you an invitation for Sophie's and Gideon's wedding," he answers. I smile. So Gideon and Sophie stayed together.

"Thanks, I'll come," I say while shutting the door. Unfortunately, Will doesn't plan on going yet so he puts his foot in between the door and door frame.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who's children are they?" I sigh. I knew this was coming.

"Fine. You want to know? They are your children. James and Lucie Herondale," I answer. His eyes widen and he looks speechless.

"They a-are my ch-children?" he stutters out. I nod and he pulls me into his strong arms. Automatically my arms circle around his neck.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Tessa. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and I'm sorry I cheated on you, I'm so sorry for everything. Tess, you are the only one I ever loved and ever will. You are the light in my life. When you ran away I felt like a part of me was missing. Cecily was devastated and so was Jem. Gideon was worried and even Gabriel was worried. Sophie was also really, really upset and so was freaking Calypso. But nothing can describe how I felt. All the light from my life was gone. I was in total darkness. And now that I have found you, it's like the night is over and the sun is shining again. I never ever loved Jessamine. She seduced me and it will never happen again. I promise you, Tess. And now that there is also children, that I didn't even know about, we can be together again. Not just for the children, but for us as well. Tessa you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you, and I always will. The real question is do you love me as well?" his speech is so beautiful tears start flowing out of my eyes. I nod at him.

"Yes, Will. I love you too. When I left, I was so upset! I came to the house to tell you the news that I'm pregnant but then that happened and I ran. I have never went a day without thinking about you. I had nightmares and you weren't there to fend them off. I fell into depression but the doctors told me it's not good for the children. I poured my feelings into my book and it helped me a lot. Then the children were born and there just wasn't a moment to be sad again. They just filled me with joy. But there was always that little part in my heart that felt empty. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming from nightmares and they would wake up and ask me 'Mummy, why are you crying?' and I would just tell them that it was because I had nightmares. I never told them that the nightmares were about my parents and brother when they got killed. Or that my nightmares would sometimes be about losing you. And they were often about losing them. For those 3 weeks or so when we were together, those were the best 3 weeks of my life. I was so happy with you. I didn't have nightmares because you were there for me. I love you, Will and I need you," I tell him. Suddenly he crushes his lips into mine and all our feelings are poured into that kiss. The love, sadness, passion, everything we have felt for those past 3 years. And for a moment we're just normal 20 year old people. I break the kiss to look into his eyes.

"What now, Will? What are we?" I ask him. He smiles at me and gives me a peck on the lips. He joins our hands together and kisses my knuckles.

"Now we are together. And its the way it will always be. You see I didn't only come here to give you the invitation. I also came here to ask you a very important question," he says. He gets down on one knee and gets out a little box from his pocket. He opens the box and there's a beautiful ring in it.

"I would like to ask you, Tessa Gray, would you do me the honour and become my wife? Will you become Tessa Herondale?" he looks pleadingly.I nod my head while tears flow freely done my face.

"Yes, Will. Yes I will be your wife. Yes I will be Tessa Herondale. I'll be anything you want me to be," I say as he takes my hand and slips the ring on it. Suddenly we hear quiet clapping. We turn around to see James and Lucie clapping their hands.

"Mummy, it's just like in the stories," James says. I smile and nod at them.

"Children, meet daddy," I tell them. They shriek and run into Will. He holds them tightly like they are the most precious things in the world. And to me they are. I can tell Will is already liking them. I smile as I look at the people I love most in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is totally adorable, don't you think so? I don't know if I should leave it there or write and epilogue. Review or PM me and tell me if you want an epilogue. I know this story is short but oh well. I'll try to write longer stories but for now I'll just let them be. I will probably do and epilogue just to end things off nicely. I don't know about you but I can see wedding bells ringing! R&amp;R people!<strong>_

_**Love yah.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm such a troll. I actually am not finishing off the story there. I'm going to write about their lives for a bit and then probably end when the children are like 16 or something. I dunno. I don't know how I'm going to end this but it's not ending yet. But guys imagine another 13 chapters of their lives. This is gonna be fun. This chapter is the weddings. Yes plural. Not only 1 wedding. There's gonna be like 4 weddings. Sophideon wedding. Gabrily wedding. Wessa wedding. And 1 more but *gasps* who is also getting married? Yeah I think it's obvious. Ok this is a long authors note. Let's get to the story now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID (unfortunately). But I make them get married in this story.**_

Sophie's and Gideon's wedding is tomorrow. Will, James, Lucie and I are going. The thing is Sophie or anyone for that matter doesn't know about the children. They know I am going because Will called them. They just don't know that me and Will have children. Well, Will didn't know either until a couple of months ago. When he found me he just called Cecily saying that he found me and he gave me the invitation and that I'm going and he also said that he will be staying with me in New York until the wedding. The last couple of months were great. We were like a family. The kids had a Mum and a Dad. I'm so happy for them. Will and I have been getting along well as well. I love him so much and I'm so happy that we're also getting married. Of course nobody knows that. They literally know nothing. Apparently Cecily and Gabriel are also engaged. And so is my Jemmy and Calypso. I'm so happy for all of them. To be honest this is probably the happiest I've been in my whole life.

We get off the plane and I'm met with the cold wind of England. The weather was so much nicer in New York. Will calls a taxi and soon we're on our way to the house. Apparently they stayed in my Aunts house.

* * *

><p>We get there about 15 minutes later and I'm so excited. We get the children out of the car and we make our way to the door. I walk in with the children and I nearly gasp. They changed nothing about the house. It looks exactly the way I left it. I think Cecily must hear us and she comes running down the stairs. When she sees me she squeals and attacks me into a very tight bear hug. She seems to notice the children soon after and pulls back, a look of confusion on her face.<p>

"Wait, what? Who are these children? Did you uh, find somebody else?" she asks, clearly puzzled. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, Cecy. These are Wills children. James and Lucie," I reply.

"I heard my name," a voice says. I look over to see Jem racing down the steps. I throw myself at him and pull him into a tight hug. He returns the hug quickly.

"Tessa, I have missed you so, so much. How could you just leave us like that. We were worried sick about you, Theresa Gray. And then you didn't contact us for 3 years. And-, wait. Why are there some little children here?" he says.

"If you want me to explain, get everyone to come down. I will not explain a million times," I say as I swing Lucie up on one of my hips and James on the other. I walk into the living room and sit down on one of the sofas. I let Lucie and James go to play and they start running around the living room. Soon after everyone walks in. They all greet me and then sit down, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, so, the day when I saw Will cheating on me was also the day I found out I was pregnant. That's the reason why I came home, I came home to tell Will. Then I saw them together and I ran away and I never told any of you. So a couple of months later I gave birth to twins, Lucie and James Herondale. They're 3 and that's that," I explain. They all look over at Lucie and James who are playing with a cat. Later on Jem explains that the cat is called Church. Everyone loves the children and soon we're all playing together. Will grabs my hand and pulls me close to him.

"I'm never letting you go, Tess. We will be together always and forever," he whispers in my ear," I love you."

"I love you too but more than you love me," I tell him. He fake gasps and puts his hand dramatically on his forehead.

"This is a tragedy. Apparently you do not know I love you to the sun and back. That's how much I love you," he beams at me. He then looks at me for a long time.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask him.

"Because you're beautiful," he replies._**( anyone see what I did there?)**_I blush while he laughs and kisses my cheeks.

"I love your blush. It makes you even more adorable," he says. I blush even more, if that's possible. I hide my face in his shoulder. He plants a kiss on my head and laughs.

* * *

><p>The children get tired after a couple of hours. I bring them into mine and Cecily's old room. I lay down with them while they fall asleep. James and Lucie Herondale are the most cute children ever. Later on Will comes into the room and lays down beside me. I snuggle into his chest and he puts his arms around me. Sleep finds me quickly and I fall asleep into a peaceful slumber.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day. (Sophideon wedding!)<strong>_

I wake up quite early. Or so I think. The children aren't beside me and I start panicking a bit. I try to get out of bed but something is holding me back. Or rather a someone.

"Come back, Tess. James and Lucie are with Cecy," Will says, voice still husky from sleep. I relax and snuggle back in. I turn to face him and plant a kiss on his cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck and his wrap around my waist, automatically.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go," he bribes.

"Hmmmm, okay," I say, a plan already forming in my mind. He starts leaning in and at the last moment I turn my head around to give him a kiss on the cheek. Apparently he knew I would do that and his head turned around really fast. He crashes his lips on mine and I can't help but kiss back. After a while I try to struggle free but his grip is like iron.

"Willllll, please let me go now. We have to get ready for the wedding," I whine. Then his lips leave mine and he kisses my jaw, neck and shoulders.

"Please, Tess. Stay with me for just a little while longer," he pleads, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I sit on top of him and lean my forehead against his.

"Just 2 more minutes," I whisper back. He smiles and kisses me once more, but this time it's more gentle.

"I love you," he murmurs against my lips.

"I love you more, now let me go get ready please?" I practically beg. I sit up but his hands are still on my waist. I push against his chest but he still won't let me go. I pout and bat my eyelashes at him. Still won't let me go. Fine. If that doesn't work then this will. I push my hands underneath his shirt and slide them over his stomach and chest. I lean down and kiss his lips, gently. His hands slide down to my bottom and stay there. I leave a trail of kisses down his neck, then down his chest, over his abs and then I get to the waistline of his jeans. I run my tongue over his hip bones and he shudders. I slide back up to face him, an innocent smile on my face.

"So...are you going to let me go now?" I ask sweetly. He nods hid head and I give him a quick peck on the lips.

I run downstairs and am greeted by the lovely smell of pancakes. I walk into the kitchen and suddenly James and Lucie run into me.

"Hey, kiddos. Did you eat breakfast yet?" I ask as I hoist them up onto my hips. They nod their heads and start to struggle free. I set them down and walk over to were Jem is standing, making the pancakes.

"Jem, you know the way I love you-," I start to say but someone interrupts me.

"I thought you loved me, Tess. My heart is wounded," Will says dramatically. I roll my eyes at him.

"As I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me, you know the way I love you, is there maybe a chance that you could make me some pancakes?" I continue. Jim smiles at me and nods.

"Yes ma'am. I love you too, you know. Maybe I could get a kiss on the cheek in return?" he asks. Will scoffs behind us.

"Tessa! Don't let him blackmail you like that!" Will says, disbelief evident in his voice. I smile and lean in and give Jem a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly I feel someone put their hands on my waist and pull me back.

"No. No. No. No. You my dear, are mine, not Jem's, fiancee," he mock yells. Jem and I laugh as Will sighs.

About 5 minutes later I get a plate full of pancakes. I sit down and start eating them but unfortunately Will is too impatient and starts eating mine as well. I give him my death glare but it doesn't affect him at all. He reaches for another pancake but I slap his hand and he takes it away. He spouts and does his puppy face at me.

"Will, no. Jem please make him some pancakes or else he will eat mine," I whine to Jem. He laughs at me but tries to hurry up. I look back at my plate and see that there's no pancakes left. I look up at Will and see crumbs all around his mouth.

"Will, you did not just eat my pancakes," I state. He gulps and shakes his head.

"Stop. Lying."

"I'm not! Well okay...maybe I am...but...how could I not eat them? They were right in front of me," he stutters out. I cross my arms and glare at him. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. You can have some of mine." I smile at him innocently. Jem sets down the pancakes and I grab 2 off the plate.

"I will always win, William. Just make sure you know that before you marry me," I say through a mouthful of pancakes.

"So lady like, as always," he smiles at me.

* * *

><p>Cecily is just doing my make-up for the wedding.<p>

"And...done. Tessa, by the Angel, you look beautiful. Go see yourself in the mirror," Cecily says in awe. When I walk over to the mirror I gasp. The creature is not me. It's some beautiful model. But when I move she moves too. So it must be me. I turn around and give Cecily a tight hug.

"Thanks, Cecy. It looks beautiful. I'm going to go get changed into my dress now," I answer. I go to get my dress of the chair and go into the bathroom to change. Once I'm dressed in the dress I don't recognize myself at all. It's a sleeveless dress, with the neckline shaped like a heart. It's a cerulean blue colour, the same shade as Wills' eyes. It reaches my mid thigh and is puffy from the waist down but tight fitting from the waist up. I pull on a pair of black stilettos and walk out of the bathroom. I go back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Calypso is there in a beautiful emerald dress. Cecily got changed into her lovely pink dress and Sophie is in her white dress. The dress has some gold accents here and there and it looks truly beautiful. The boys are already away with James and Lucie and its just us that need to get there. It's going to be a small ceremony. Just close friends and family.

* * *

><p>When we get there everyone's eyes are on Sophie. Gideon looks like he might burst from happiness. We walk down the aisle with her and then stand behind her as the ceremony goes on. They say their vows and their speeches to each other. Then they put on their rings and end the ceremony with a kiss. Now it's time for the reception.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone is having a good time. The children are running around, weaving themselves through the crowd. Someone wraps their arms around my waist and pulls me against them.<p>

"You look so beautiful, Tess. I can't keep my eyes off you," Will murmurs into my ear. I smile and turn around to face him. He looks truly breathtaking. With his messy black hair and tuxedo he could be a Disney Prince. I give him a peck on the lips and wrap my arms around his neck. A slow song comes on and we sway to the music. I lean my head against his shoulder and we continue to sway. Way too soon the song ends and I feel the urge to pee.

"Wait here, Will. I need to use the bathroom," I say as I move away. I see him nod And then u turn around and weave through the crowd. I go out into the corridor and just as I'm about to go into the bathroom someone covers my mouth with a sweet smelling cloth. I know this is chloroform and I shouldn't breathe it in but I can't keep my breath in forever. After a while black dots start swimming in my vision. Soon after I black out.

_**Well it's been a while since I last updated. Can you guess who kidnapped Tessa? Please don't kill me for that last part.**_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello. I am actually really happy now. And as a Guest said no you are not obliged to review on my story but every other author out there knows the feeling when you read a lovely review. The reviews always bring a smile to my face and that's why I really want you guys to review because there's so little happiness in my life. Thank you everyone who reviewed :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID, I just own the plot.**_

_**W.P.O.V (yeah I'm not gonna tell you guys who kidnapped Tessa yet)**_

I searched everywhere for her. She is nowhere to be found. Its unlikely that she ran away again. She wouldn't do it to us. She wouldn't do it to Lucie and James and me. After being together for only a couple of months she couldn't have just left me with the children. I run up to Cecily.

"Cecily we have a major problem," I gasp out.

"What is it?" she asks confused.

"Tessa has went missing," I blurt out. Her eyes widen and her mouth forms an O shape.

"How did it happen? Gwilym, did you do something again?" She practically growls at me.

"No! I didn't do anything, I swear on the Angel. We were dancing and she told me she was going to the bathroom and when she didn't come back after like half an hour I went to find her and I looked everywhere and she isn't here, Cecy!" I yell.

"Ok. We should take Lucie and James home and just tell Sophie that we are just going to go home with them. I'll stay with them and you will go and look for her. We don't want to ruin Sophies wedding," she plans. I nod my head. My sister has more than 1 working brain cell.

"I'll go to find Sophie and tell her. You get the kids," I say. Then I turn around and go searching for Sophie. Once I find her I tell her that Tessa, Cecily and I are bringing the children home, so that she isn't alarmed. She nods her head. I go and find Cecily who has the children. We walk to the car and I jump into the drivers seat. We get home in 10 minutes. I jump out of the car and race inside. There is a note on the floor and I pick it up. It says _Your dear Tess doesn't have much time to live. She will die just like her parents and brother. If her father had paid that debt all of them would have been alive. The whole family has to pay for his sins. There is absolutely nothing you can do. Unless you wish to pay me. Bring me £10,000 by tomorrow's sunset or she will die a slow and painful death. Leave the money in the abandoned warehouse beside Blackfriars Bridge. _While I'm reading it my vision goes red. I thought that bastard was in prison. Mortmain will pay for taking her. I put the note in my pocket and turn around to face Cecily. I hand her the note while she passes me the already sleeping children. She reads it and her eyes widen and her lower lip trembles like she's about to burst into tears. When she is finished reading her face totally crumbles and she starts sobbing. I bring the children upstairs into bed and then go back to Cecily. I pick her up and hold her in my arms while she sobs into my shirt. I stroke her hair while muttering comforting words into her ear..

"Cecily, please take care of the children. I am going to go to the police. Tessa isn't going to get hurt. I will never let that happen," I mumble. She nods and then wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffs a bit and then gives me a tight hug.

"Save her Will," she mumbles. Then she gives me a tight lipped smile and goes upstairs.

I get in the car and drive to the police station. We form a plan and soon it will be put into reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T.P.O.V (finally!)<strong>_

I wake up tied to a chair. I try to break free but to no success. I stop struggling and take in my surroundings. Medium sized room, barely and furniture except for the queen sized bed and the chair. The majority of the walls is covered in mirrors. One window behind me. The door is at the far end. Suddenly it bursts open and a bald man walks in. He looks me in the eyes and gray eyes meet gray eyes. He smiles without emotion and walks towards me. He stands so closely to me that it's rather creepy.

"Oh I see you have woken up, Tessie," he says in a deep and cold voice.

"Now before I kill you, we will have some fun. How does that sound?" he asks in a fake cheerful voice. He unties me from the chair but has an iron grip on my arms so I can't break free. I have a scary idea of what his definition of fun might mean. My fears are confirmed when he pushes me down on the bed. He ties my arms and legs to the bed and then leans over me. He touches me everywhere were he isn't supposed to. He practically rips all of my clothes of me. He takes off my bra and panties and looks at me. His hands go all over my breasts then they slide down to my bottom. He slides his fingers into me and I scream. He laughs at me and does it again and again. He kisses my nipples and sucks at them and bites and it hurts so bad. He licks me in the valley between my breasts and I can't do anything. He takes off his clothes and I feel tears roll down my face. He thrusts himself into me and I scream in agony. What did I ever do to deserve this. He takes out some fucking sex toys and starts whipping me with a whip. He does things he should never be allowed to do and by the end of it I'm one big purple bruise. I feel blood trickling down my legs and I know that he's done it. He has raped me. I cry and thrash around while he kisses every inch of my body. His open mouth kisses basically turn to licking. Its disgusting what he's doing to me. He even licks me down there which is totally unacceptable. If there are any gods out there they would help me. But nobody comes to my rescue while this evil man rapes me over and over again. Then he dresses himself and unties me but then drags me out of the room, naked and shivering. He pushes me into a bathroom and closes the door behind him. He shoves me into the bath which is full of hot water and then takes off his clothes again. He jumps into the bath with me and rapes me all over again. It's even worse with the scalding hot water being there. Finally he drags me out of the water and gives me a towel. I dry myself off but I still have no clothes so I wrap the towel around myself.

"You will not cover your body from me," he growls and rips off the towel. Tears are freely running down my cheeks as he puts his hands on my butt and kisses me hard on the lips. I push him away but he just grabs my wrists and pulls me back. Then I kick him in the balls and he crumbles to the ground. I run out of the bathroom and find the room I was in before. I pull on my clothes which are partly shredded. I try to find my way out of the house but I can't find a door leading out. Then I hear footsteps behind me and I shriek. I try to run but Mortmain just grabs me and pulls me away. We end up in the room where he raped me. He ties me back to the chair and then gets out a knife.

"I've had fun. But now my dear I'll have to torture you a bit," he says. He comes closer to me and starts drawing on me with the knife. I cry as agony washes over my body. He cuts my arms and legs and back and stomach. When he is finished the floor is covered in blood. My blood. Out of nowhere he takes out a syringe.

"Tess, to make this even more fun I will inject you with some cancer! This is a mix of cancer and a drug called Yin Fen. Together the mix is deadly. If by some miracle your friends save you, you will still die, I will always win," he growls. Then he comes closer to me and injects me with the stuff. A searing blind pain goes through my body and I cry out. He injects me multiple times and it hurts so bad.

"Have you ever wondered why your friend, Jems, hair and eyes are silver? It's because one of his great grandparents was addicted to the drug. It drains you of colour and makes you incredibly weak. And so the silver hair and eyes stayed as a family trait," he explains. He injects me again and suddenly the door bursts open. Police men and women run in but before they can grab Mortmain he stands behind me with a knife to my throat.

"Come any closer and she will die," he threatens. Will runs into the room and looks at what is happening. I look him in the eyes and mouth _I love you _to him. Tears glimmer in his eyes but he mouths the words back. Suddenly the window bursts open and I feel glass sticking into my back. People grab Mortmain from behind and the knife leaves a small scar on my neck. Blood trickles slowly down my neck a bit. Will runs over to me and unties me from the chair. He holds me in his hands but I wince because of the several cuts along my body. He pulls away, concern deeply etched into his face.

"Tess, what happened?" he asks softly. I sob and he pulls me into his arms once more but this time I try not to wince.

* * *

><p>Soon the ambulance arrives and all my cuts are getting disinfected. It hurts like hell but it's better to get it over and done with. They can't do anything about the glass in my back so they're hurrying to get me to hospital before I bleed to death. Once we get there they rush me into a room and get to work quickly. It hurts so bad I see stars. They wash me up but I'm still bruised and I have stitches everywhere. I will have so many scars. And then there's also the fact that I'm dying because of the cancer and Yin Fen. They wheel my bed into a room and then leave after they attach me to several tubes. A couple of minutes later Will walks in. He walks over to my bed and sits on the edge.<p>

"Tess," he mumbles softly,"please don't leave me. They- They told me you are dying. Please tell me that's not true," he cries. It hurts me to see him in so much pain.

"Will, I wish it was not true. I wish the last 24 hours of my life didn't happen. But they did and I can't change anything. It's true I'm dying unless they somehow find a cure, which is unlikely since there has never been something like this before. Even if they get rid of the cancer my body will still be dependant on the drug. My hair already has some streaks of silver in it," I whisper. He leans over and brushes my hair away from my face. Then he puts his hand on my cheek and strokes my cheekbone with his thumb.

"And eventually I will die. They don't know whether it will be tomorrow, or maybe next week, or next year but it will happen. And you will have to stay here and look after the children. I know we only had a couple of months together but they were the best. I still love you but it would be better if you moved on from me," I tell him. I take his hand from my cheek and put it in his lap. Then I wipe the tears from my cheeks. I look at him and see him furiously shaking his head.

"Tessa. No. I will not move on. I will not leave you alone. I can't and I don't want to. You are the only person I have ever truly loved, except for my family. I wanted you to be part of my family as well. No. I still want you to be part of my family. I want us to grow old together and watch our grandchildren play. Tess, you promised me! When I proposed to you, you said you would never leave me! You can't just break a promise like that, Tess. You can't do that," he sobs.

"Will, don't you see I have no say in this! If I had my way I would stay with you. I would keep the promise if I could. And how could you even want me now? I'm hideous, with scars everywhere. I'm one giant bruise with scars!" I cry.

"I still think you're beautiful, Tess." he looks at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Will, Please don't. You're making this worse for us. I don't want to leave but I don't get a choice! I will always love you, William but I'm making the choice that is better for us. Please leave me alone now,"" I huff. He looks hurt and tears are still falling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Tess. I'm not done with you yet," he says as he walks out of the room. I fall back against the bed and start sobbing all over again.

_**Well after this drama filled chapter I hope you guys don't kill me. It took me a couple of hours to write but I wanted to update again today so yey! I got it done. R&R.**_

_**Love yah xoxoxo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! So a lot of you want Tessa to survive so we shall see what will happen. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Lets get to the story now! I had a bit of a problem with writing this chapter because I copied and pasted and it all got messed up so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**W.P.O.V (lets see what's going on in his head)**_

I shake my head as she tells me to just leave her alone now. She doesn't even know how much she is hurting me right now. She wants me to look after the children without the person I love. I know she's hurting but it's not a reason to push me away! What am I even supposed to tell everyone? Sophie and everyone knows by now. I walk out of the room but I'm not going out of the hospital. I sit in a chair in the waiting room and stare into space. She's going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. If I could have gotten there earlier she could still have a chance at life. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go. She's only 21, for crying out loud! That's too young to die. I was hoping that we could have a future together. That we would get old together and watch our children and grandchildren play. And now everything is being took away from me. I sit there and think about life for God knows how long.

Cecily arrives with the gang a couple of hours later and they make their way towards me. Cecily reaches me first and hands me James and Lucie. She sits beside me and turns to face me.

"Will, what's going on with Tessa? Is she okay? When is she coming out of the hospital? Why aren't you in there with her?" She asks. A tear falls down my cheek and I rub it away angrily.

"Cecy, Jem and everyone else listen. Tessa...she isn't coming out of the hospital for quite a while...Mortmain he-he injected her with cancer and this drug called Yin Fen. The same thing Jems grandfather took. Her hair is already changing to silver and her body is dependant on the drug. Even if they cure her cancer they won't be able to cure her from the drug. If she doesn't take it she will die if she keeps on taking it she will die but not so soon. There's no way to get her out of this," I cry. Lucie and James are looking at me and wiping away my tears with their little hands.

"Where's mummy?" Lucie asks. A tear rolls down my face and her little eyebrows furrow together.

"She's in that room over there," I say, pointing to her room.

"Cecily, She doesn't want to be with me anymore because she thinks that she will be a pain in the ass. I can't go back to her room but you can. Go with the children," I tell her. She nods and takes Lucie and James down the hall and into her room. Jem sits beside me and pats me on the shoulder. Sophie sits down beside Gideon and starts crying. Basically all the girls are crying and so am I but the rest of the boys just look really upset. As I look around I realize that she is leaving behind so much. She's not only leaving me but our whole family. Suddenly doctors rush into her room and I hear crying. No. This can't be it. She can't die now. I run into the room but doctors push me away. I see Cecily holding James and Lucie and all of them are crying. I see Tessa. She is so pale and her chest isn't moving anymore. Tears roll down my face and I crumble to the ground. My beautiful Tess is gone.

_**Well this chapter is actually half a chapter...if that makes sense... So basically Tessa died and I cried while writing that and oh my God guys I'm so sorry but it had to be done. Please don't kill me for killing her.**_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello so this is the, uh, second part to the chapter. I kind of messed up and it didn't save properly and whatnot but I got it all fixed now. So a lot of you were in denial that Tessa died. And all I can say is that all of your are super smart. I loved all the reviews btw.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T.P.O.V.<strong>_

I'm so happy when Cecily comes in with the children. They run over to me and climb onto the bed. They hug me and then sit there while Cecily and I talk.

"Tessa, Will loves you so much though! You can't just expect him to move on straight away!" she scolds me.

"Cecy, I heard the doctors talk they don't even expect me to survive the night let alone another day or week. I was going what is best for both of us," I say. She sighs and rubs her forehead like she has a headache. Suddenly something goes wrong. It gets harder to breathe and my chest hurts terribly. I scream and Cecily looks at me worryingly.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" she asks.

"Can't. Breathe ," I gasp out. She quickly calls the doctors but I feel myself slipping away into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>I wake up sometime later but it's so dark. I can't move and I can't see but I can hear. I hear voices. They sound familiar. I try speaking but it's impossible. Suddenly everything changes and I'm looking down at my own body. But my body is breathing so I'm not dead. Then what has happened? Will is sitting beside beside my body, his eyes swollen. Cecily sits beside him and the children are sleeping at my sides.<p>

"Guys, what's going on?" I ask but they don't even turn my way. It must be one of those out of body experiences. Well okay then. I walk through the walls and I walk around hospital. I see Calypso curled up beside Jem. Sophie and Gideon sitting side by side. Gabriel sleeping on the floor. And all of them are here because of me. I try talking to them but they can't see me or hear me. I walk around until it is the morning and Sophie, Gideon, Calypso, Gabriel, Lucie and James go home. But Cecy, Will and Jem stay. I follow them around and listen in on their conversations but it's boring. I wonder how much longer I will be in this state. Then BOOM everything goes dark again. I'm back in my body but I still can't move or talk. I can't even open my eyes.

"OH MY GOD WILL GOT RAN OVER BY A TRUCK!" I hear a familiar voice scream. And that's what wakes me up. My eyes fly open and I look around the room to see if it's true. Of course it's not. Will and Cecily are standing in the room and Jem is sitting beside me.

"What happened?" I ask. My voice sounds husky. I clear my throat but it's still really dry.

"Can I get a glass of water please?" I ask. Jem quickly hands me a glass and I gulp it down, fast.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

To my surprise it's Will that answers,"You have been out for 3 weeks, Tess. You don't even know how worried we were." I nod.

"Can I have a moment alone with Will?" I plead. Jem and Cecily nod and then walk out of the room.

"Tess, I was so worried. I thought you died. In fact you did die! Your heart stopped beating for a couple of minutes! I...I thought you were gone forever. I thought you left me all alone! Tessa please don't leave me," he sobs. I usher him to come over to me. He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes my hand in his.

"Will, I told you it would be better if you just moved on. Please, don't you see it hurts me to see you crying like this? Why won't you just move on? You would save both of us so much pain," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, Tess. I'm not leaving you and that's final." then he leans down and kisses me on the forehead. I scoot over on the bed and pat the space beside me.

"Come here then. Lay with me, please?" I ask. He smiles and crawls under the covers beside me. He wraps his arms around me and I melt into the safety of his arms.

_**10 months later**_

After several very painful months I am cancer free. I'm finally allowed to go home. I wasn't in hospital all the time but the majority of it I was. My hair did fall out because of the chemotherapy and radiotherapy and it only reaches my shoulders. It's silver not brown though. My eyes are still grey but with silver specks in them. The drug makes me weaker and sometimes I forget to take it and I have terrible coughing fits. They estimate that I have at least 1 year to live and the most is about 5 years. But the point in life isn't to worry about death all the time. I know I'm going to die, its inevitable. But I'm just happy I get some more time with my family. Will and I are getting married in 2 months and I'm happy that in the end I still get to marry him. Maybe love can cure me. I have been feeling better since I was around Will so much. He nearly never let me out of his sight for too long. I can finally feel that he truly loves me. He hadn't left me when I was sick so I doubt he would leave me while I am well. But I'm not exactly well totally...

I climb out of the car, happy to be home again. Will wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"I'm so happy that you're done with cancer. I'm so happy that you get to stay longer," he murmurs in my ear. I smile at him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I then proceed to pull him into the house and he follows.

"I'll be right back. I'll just leave my suitcase up in our room," I tell him before I start climbing the stairs. I quickly leave off the suitcase and then run down the stairs. I run to the kitchen and crash into someone. The very handsome someone grabs me by the waist to steady me.

"Well weren't you rushing to see me," Will says with a smirk.

"Actually I was rushing to see some food not you, although you are a nice addition," I tease. He scoffs and pulls me even closer to him.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go," he says. I nod my head and give him a kiss on the cheek. He scowls at me.

"I mean a proper kiss, preferably a French one," he muses. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down. Our lips collide and our tongues meet. They dance around our mouths to their own tune. To the tune of love. _**(a/n. *cringes* I hate writing such cheesy things. *shudders* I am so sorry about this).**_ I pull back slightly and smile against his lips.

"Now can you let me go?" I ask. He laughs and reluctantly lets me go. I proceed to walk into the kitchen and raid the fridge. I take out some meat and such and start to make spaghetti. You try making food for 10 people. Thank God Lucie and James are in nursery. _**( I'd not know what you Americans call that. Is it pre-school or kindergarten or what? Where do you go to when you're 5?) **_or I would never be able to finish this. Soon Jem and Calypso come home. A bit later Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie come with Lucie and James. By the time everyone is home the spaghetti is ready. I set out food for everyone and set it on the table.

"GUYS THE FOOD IS READY!" I shout. Soon enough I hear footsteps coming done the stairs. Will comes in first, as usual, he comes up behind and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and lean into his chest. He kisses me lightly on the top of my head just as the rest of our friends walk in.

"Please leave the PDA for after dinner. I want to keep it down," Cecily teases.

"Oh come on, Cecy. It was only a kiss on the head, that isn't anything bad, I think it's rather cute," says Sophie, not catching onto the joke. We laugh and then we sit down and I start feeding the kids because the last time we let them eat by themselves...well let's say it was messy. And I had a lot of cleaning up to do.

Cecily volunteers to clean up the dishes so I go and play with James and Lucie. Will goes with us to the living room and watches tv while we play hide and seek. Finally I collapse on the sofa beside Will while the children play tig._**(or tag for all you Americans. Idk but in the UK we call it tig. Or maybe it's just where I live that we do that...)**_ I cuddle up to Will and he puts an arm around me. I sigh in contentment and slowly slumber pulls me under its wings.

* * *

><p>I wake up not on the sofa but on a bed. Wills bed that smells like him. Will himself is sleeping beside me. I sit up and look around the room. Well, it's dark. That's all I can see. I get up and try not to move the bed too much. I walk out of the room and then stumble into the bathroom. I decide to take a shower. I take off my clothes and walk into the shower.<p>

I walk out of the shower about half an hour later and feeling fresh. Meh, I'm not going to wear the same clothes and Will is asleep so I can go in a towel only. And its not like Will has never seen me naked before. I softly and quietly walk towards his room. Then with all the grace of an elephant stumble into the room after tripping. I don't face plant thanks to my very sexy boyfriend that catches me. I look up at him, a bit embarrassed. He smirks at me and I nearly have heart attack over how sexy it is. With his ruffled hair and cheeks flushed from sleep he looks like a model.

"Liking what you see, Miss Gray?" he asks with that shit eating smirk. He pulls me up onto the bed and into his lap.

"Yes, very much. You look like a model, for God's sake!" I cry out. He chuckled and gives me a feather light kiss on the lips.

"Well I sure am liking your attire, Tess..."he mutters under his breath while looking me up and down, from head to toe and up again. I blush and he laughs. I bury my face in his chest, shirtless chest may I add. He does a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder. I moan.

"Stop teasing me like that, Will," I mumble. So he crashes his lips down on mine. At first it's slow and loving but then it turns hungry and passionate. And the towel goes flying. And so do his sleeping bottoms. And his boxers. Let's say all clothing left us to go for a trip to the floor. Soon after he enters me and I feel some pain but then it turns to pleasure. Suddenly memories come flooding back. The memories of how Mortmain raped me and I slowly push Will off of me. Hurt flashes across his face and he gets off me.

"Tess, is everything alright?" he asks, concern laced with his voice. I nod slightly but the memories keep flooding back. I get up off the bed and find some of my share clothes in Wills wardrobe. I pull them on and then pull on my shoes.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Tessa, where are you going?" he asks. He climbs out of bed and walks over to me. I flinch a bit, remembering the way Mortmain had come over to me and touched me. He stops when I flinch and gets dressed. I shake my head and am about to leave before I remember that I should tell Will something.

"I'm going on a walk, no need to worry. You didn't hurt me, I just had a...a flashback," I explain before running out the door and out of the house. I run for a bit but then slow down and walk. I look at my surroundings and frown. I don't know where I am. I walk around trying to clear my thoughts and then I see it. The warehouse in which I was kept, raped and injected with poison. The warehouse where my life got ruined. I burst into tears and start running again. I run through streets until I find myself in front of Big Ben. Life in London is like this. I walk around town with tears still flowing from my eyes. This night is definitely not a good one. I look at my phone and see that it's only 5am. I sigh and then make my way back home.

I get home like 30 minutes later and see that Will is waiting for me. I just pull him by his hand and into his bedroom. I'm too tired to even get out of these clothes and change so I just climb into bed and will climbs in after me. I snuggle into him and let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for being such a troll and making you all believe that Tessa died. *sigh* I felt evil so I split the chapter in 2 so that the chapter before this one ended in a cliff hanger. Sorry not sorry. Oh yeah and also I'll try to update every Friday from now on.<strong>_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys! Guess what? It's the Wessa wedding! *shriek* I know right! I'm so excited for this chapter! And I have decided something. I won't let Tessa die. Somehow I'll find a cure for it. Now onto the Wessa wedding! *shrieks* And also oh my God guys So I live in the UK but apparently sometimes I say things the American way and sometimes I spell things the American way but I don't know why! I suppose too much American TV shows rubbed of on me. Like apparently grey is the British way to spell it but I've been spelling it gray and I don't know where my life is going now. And sorry if I'm a bit of a bitch sometimes. And I know that I said I'd update every Friday but I couldn't stop myself from updating this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

_**W.P.O.V.**_

Finally I get to marry my beautiful Tess. Today is this day of when she won't be my fiancee anymore but she will be my wife. Tessa Herondale sounds a lot better that Tessa Gray. Finally we can be an official family. But I haven't seen her since yesterday and its making my heart ache for her touch and her smile and just _her._ But today I will see her again. In just a couple of hours she will be my wife. In just 2 hours she will walk down the aisle with Gideon instead of her father. I can't wait to have her in my arms again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T.P.O.V<strong>_

I wake up shivering from the nightmare I just had. I touch my hair and look at it and see that it's still brown not silver. I was never kidnapped and I was never dying. I'm alright. I look at my hand and see that the engagement ring is still there, so that part wasn't a dream and neither are the kids. It's hard to believe what is real and what is fake now. But I got to get a grip on myself. Today I'm getting married.

* * *

><p>Cecily brushes out my hair and puts it up into a fancy fishtail chignon. Sophie brings out my beautiful wedding dress and soon I will have to put it on. Calypso does my make up with some help from Cecily and soon I'm ready to put on the dress. Its a white dress with gold lace and patterns all over it. It's strapless and totally beautiful. <em><strong>(I'll put up a link to the dress that I picked out for her on my profile). <strong>_The girls' dresses are absolutely beautiful as well. Its a white strapless dress that just goes above the knee and has gold lace at the top and bottom. _**(I'll put up the link for that as well) **_ once Cecily, Sophie and Calypso get dressed into them I gasp at how beautiful they look. They all have simple make up and curls. I pull on my gold high heels and then we walk out the door. The boys and the rest of the guests are away and we climb into the limousine and we drive to the church.

* * *

><p>I wait outside the door, my hand put through Gideon's. Lucie and James have little baskets with flower petals in them and they start throwing them. The door opens and they walk inside throwing flowers to the ground. Then my bridesmaids walk in and finally me and Gideon. I look up and see that everyone is watching us and I blush. I don't like this much attention. I look to the altar and there he is. My soon-to-be husband. With a black tuxedo and his ruffled hair he looks beautiful. Finally we get to the top and I face Will who has a smile on his face. He takes my hands in his and the ceremony goes on. We say our vows and I place a ring on his finger and he places a ring on mine. We seal the marriage with a kiss and the ceremony is over. Will puts an arm around my waist and holds me close to him.<p>

"My wife is truly beautiful," he whispers in my ear while we walk to the limousine that will take us to the restaurant were the reception will be.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I tease. He laughs and I put my bead on his shoulder once we get in the limo. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

We get there before anyone else but soon the rest of the guests arrive. People come and congratulate us and its very tiring. Finally we get to eat and I'm happy because I am famished. Then it's time for the first dance and Will leads me to the dance floor. Slow music starts playing and we start to sway. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my forehead against his.

"I can't wait until we get to be alone. Just you and I," Will whispers to me. I blush but smile and nod my head in agreement. Soon, too soon in my opinion, the song ends and the other people join us on the dance floor. A very fast song plays and Will twirls me and we dance for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>When the reception is over its already 4am and everyone goes home. We get Lucie and James who fell asleep on Jem who is also asleep on a chair. I chuckle as I pick up Lucie and Will picks up James. We wake up Jem and we leave. We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow and Lucie and James are staying with Cecily, Calypso, Sophie and the rest of the gang.<p>

We get home and I put the children to bed and then Will carries me to our room (it's the attic room that used to be mine and Cecilys. We used to sleep in Wills room but now it's the attic). I giggle as he struggles to carry me up the stairs. Finally he gently sets me down on the bed and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I try to wriggle away but he shakes his head and cages me in with his arms.

"Come on, Will. I want to sleep, it's been a long day," I plead.

"No way are you going to sleep, Tessa Herondale," he says. I smile at him and he smiles back. He starts kissing me and I kiss him back. Oh forget about sleep. Sleep is for the weak. I slowly unbutton his shirt and then push it off him.

"Tess, you're wearing too much clothes," he murmurs against my lips. I laugh and throw off my shoes.

"Is that better?" I tease.

"Not at all," he replies. He reaches for the zip of the dress and pulls it down.

"You do realize that I've got nothing under this except for my panties and tights. No bra whatsoever," I say. He smiles at me.

"That's even better," he laughs. He pulls the dress down and over my hips and it lands on the floor with a thump. He looks me up and down and is about to take off my tights and pants when I stop him.

"First...we have to get rid of those jeans," I breathe out, my voice a little husky. I unbutton his jeans and slide them down as far as my hands will let me. He impatiently throws them off and starts at my panties. He slides them down my legs and throws them away. I nibble at his bottom lip and he moans. He kisses me hard and fast but passionately and I kiss back just as hard and fast. I break from the kiss and kiss him along his jaw, neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. I go down to the waistline of his boxers and trace it with my tongue. He visibly shivers and I smile against his skin. I hook my fingers into his boxers and pull them down. I come back up and he crashes his lips down onto mine. We make love passionately and without stopping. It feels like we can't get enough of each other. My body fits perfectly against his, it's like we were made to be together. When both of us reach the peak I collapse down on top of him. I put my face on his chest, just below his chin and kiss his skin.

"I love you, William Herondale, more than you can ever imagine," I mumble against his chest.

"And I love you to the sun and back, Tessa Herondale, so I win," he replies.

"Well I love you from one side of the Milky Way to the other, so I win," I say. He shakes his head and says,"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Tess," he answers. I kiss him on the lips.

"So I win," I say through a smile,"Goodnight, Will." I roll off him and snuggle into his side.

"Goodnight, Tess," he says and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Also there's going to be 2 more chapters including the epilogue and then this story will be over. But don't worry I have ideas for other stories, I'll tell you about them in the next chapter. <strong>_

_**Love yah xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys. I haven't been feeling well so I'm sorry if this chapter is total crap. It's kind of hard to write with a dizzy head and non stop coughing. I don't want any "get well soon" reviews just tell me if you like the chapter or if it was bullshit. This is going to be the Wessa honeymoon. Yey! Also I have decided that I will end the story at this chapter. I'm sorry but writing this story just doesn't come as easy to me as it did at the start and anyway there will be like over 20,000 words once I finish this chapter. I think this story is pretty long but my next story will be longer, I'm working on it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>W.P.O.V.<strong>_

I give Lucie and James a final kiss and then take Tessa by the hand and lead her out into the taxi. We sit in the back and I tell the driver to take us to the airport. I smile at Tessa and she smiles back. I literally love her so much. She leans her head on my shoulder and I lean my head on top of hers. Finally we get to the airport and I take our baggage out of the boot. We walk in and walk towards the security check out. We quickly go through and then we find the gate for the flight to Paris. We sit down and wait for the airplane to arrive.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we board the plane and sit down in our seats. I'm so excited I'm ready to jump up and down in my seat. She cuddles up into my side and I wrap my arm around her. This is the start of our life together.<p>

* * *

><p>We walk off the airplane and are met with the warm weather of late August. We go through all the security checks and then get a taxi to our hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>We arrive at the beautiful hotel and I take all the baggages into our room. I collapse on the bed and Tessa giggles at me. I close my eyes and I hear shuffling of feet. Then there's a weight on my hips and I open my eyes to see that Tessa is sitting on top of me. She smiles at me, innocently. Too innocently.<p>

"Are you seriously going to sleep because I had some other activities in mind..." she says. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yes? And what kind of activities would that be?" I ask, interested. She leans down and whispers in my ear,"The activities in my mind are...going to see the Eiffel tower." she laughs and jumps off the bed. Or attempts to anyway. Before she is off me I quickly grab her wrist and pull her towards me. She stumbles and falls right on top of me. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever but then I lean in and kiss her perfectly plump lips. She kisses back just as softly. She pulls back a bit and smiles against my lips.

"So are we going or...?" she asks. I smile and shake my head.

"I think not. I rather spend the rest of the day here with you," I say. Tessa blushes and I kiss her cheeks.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask. She nods her head and answers,"And you do know I love you too?"

"Well I was hoping because you are stuck with me now," I tease. She gently brushes her lips against mine and mumbles,"and you're stuck with me."

I kiss back, harder. Her hands fly to my top and she pulls it off quickly before connecting her lips to mine again. Her hands roam my body and I make a sound low in my throat that I wasn't even aware I was capable of doing. Her shirt follows mine soon after. Our clothes land on the floor and we make love for the second time as a married couple.

* * *

><p>After we both reach peak she collapses onto of me. She snuggles into me and gives me kisses on my face.<p>

"You know you are amazing?" I ask her.

"And so are you," she answers while kissing me on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end and I'm a bit emotional. But no worries I have ideas for 2 new stories and all of them contain Wessa but later on maybe I'll write some Jessa. So check out my poll on my profile and vote for which idea you like better! Sorry for the short chapter but I had writers block for this chapter and I decided to make it short and sweet.<strong>_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


End file.
